That Thing You Do!
| music = Howard Shore | cinematography = Tak Fujimoto | editing = Richard Chew | studio = Clavius Base | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 108 minutes 148 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $26 million | gross = $34 million }} That Thing You Do! is a 1996 American musical comedy-drama film written and directed by Tom Hanks, who also co-stars in it. Set in the summer of 1964, the film tells the story of the rise and fall of a one-hit wonder pop band. The film also resulted in a musical hit with the song "That Thing You Do". Plot In 1964, in Erie, Pennsylvania, aspiring jazz drummer Guy Patterson (Tom Everett Scott) is asked by Jimmy Mattingly (Johnathon Schaech) and Lenny Haise (Steve Zahn) to sit in with their band at an annual talent show, after their regular drummer breaks his arm trying to jump over a parking meter. The band, which also includes a bass player (Ethan Embry), adopts the name "The Oneders" (pronounced "wonders", but often mispronounced "oh-NEE-ders"). At the talent show, Guy launches into a faster tempo than intended for Jimmy's ballad, "That Thing You Do", and the band wins the competition. The Oneders' performance at the talent show earns them a paying gig at a local restaurant, where they begin to sell recordings of "That Thing You Do" and are noticed by talent promoter Phil Horace (Chris Ellis), whom they hire as their manager. Horace achieves radio airplay for the song and books the band at a rock & roll showcase concert in Pittsburgh, after which they are offered a contract by Play-Tone Records A&R representative Mr. White (Hanks). White changes the band's name to "The Wonders" as they join a Midwestern Play-Tone tour, taking along Jimmy's girlfriend, Faye (Liv Tyler) as their official "costume mistress". During the tour, "That Thing You Do" garners national radio airplay and becomes a bona-fide hit. As the band's popularity soars, Jimmy grows frustrated that the group is not focused on creating more music, while the remainder of the band enjoys their time in the spotlight. All the while, Guy and Faye grow closer as friends. When the song enters the top ten on the Billboard charts, the band is taken off the tour and sent to Los Angeles. Faye falls ill on the trip and is nursed by Guy. Jimmy is seemingly uninterested in her well-being, being preoccupied with trying to convince White to let the band record more of his original songs. After a publicity tour, the band is set to appear on The Hollywood Television Showcase, a nationally-televised live variety show. They begin to show signs of discord. Jimmy continues to vent frustration at White over the band's direction. The bass player (who was leaving to join the United States Marine Corps in a few weeks) goes to Disneyland with a group of Marines and never returns; he is replaced in the broadcast by a session bassist. During the performance, as the band is being visually introduced to the viewing audience, the caption "Careful girls, he's engaged!" appears under Jimmy's name. Jimmy becomes upset with Faye in the dressing room afterward, and says that he has no intention of marrying her. Heartbroken and weary with his arrogant personality and lack of devotion, Faye terminates their relationship. The next day at a scheduled recording session, Lenny is missing, and Jimmy's grievances with White reach a boiling point and he quits the band. Guy is sorry to see the end of the band. White confronts him, and declares the band a one-hit wonder, but commends Guy for his smarts and integrity. After an impromptu jam session with his idol, jazz pianist Del Paxton (Bill Cobbs), Guy returns to the band's hotel, where he meets Faye and shares a long kiss with her. In an epilogue, it is revealed that Jimmy went back to Play-Tone and forms another band (The Heardsmen) and has a successful career as an artist and producer, Lenny becomes a casino manager, and the bass player earns a Purple Heart for injuries suffered at Khe Sanh. Guy and Faye start a family in Washington, where Guy teaches jazz composition at a music conservatory that he and Faye open. Cast * Tom Everett Scott as Guy Patterson * Johnathon Schaech as Jimmy Mattingly * Tom Hanks as Mr. White * Steve Zahn as Lenny Haise * Ethan Embry as T. B. Player (literally "The Bass Player", a joke on the fact that bass players are often unknown and unappreciated) * Liv Tyler as Faye Dolan * Charlize Theron as Tina Powers * Bill Cobbs as Del Paxton * Giovanni Ribisi as Chad * Obba Babatundé as Lamarr * Alex Rocco as Sol Siler * Chris Isaak as Uncle Bob * Larry Antonino as Scott "Wolfman" Pell * Holmes Osborne as Mr. Patterson ;Playtone artists * Robert Torti as Freddy Fredrickson * Kennya Ramsey, Julie Harkness, and Darlene Dillinger as The Chantrellines * Chaille Percival as Diane Dane ;Cameos * Director Jonathan Demme one of the producers of That Thing You Do!, also directed Tom Hanks in his first Oscar-winning role for ''Philadelphia'', and has a cameo as the director of Weekend At Party Pier. * Comedian Barry Sobel, who co-wrote Hanks' stand-up material for and was featured in the film Punchline, has a cameo as "Goofball" in Weekend at Party Pier. * Tracy Reiner, who played "Betty Spaghetti" Horn in A League of Their Own and Mary Haise in Apollo 13 (both Tom Hanks movies), has a cameo as Anita, the co-star of Weekend at Party Pier. * Musician Chris Isaak appears as Uncle Bob who produces the band's first recording, and would later appear as astronaut Edward Higgins White in Tom Hanks' From the Earth to the Moon miniseries. * Actress Rita Wilson, Hanks' wife, has a small part as Marguerite, the waitress at The Blue Spot jazz club, whose interest in Guy becomes compromised when Guy realizes his jazz idol Del Paxton is in the club. * Tom Hanks' son, Colin, appears as a page at the City of Broadcasting. He can be seen escorting Faye (Liv Tyler) from her car to her seat in the studio audience. His role is slightly expanded in the extended edition DVD. * Elizabeth Hanks, Hanks' daughter with his first wife, appears as "Bored Girl in Dress Shop". * Peter Scolari, Tom Hanks' co-star on the '80s sitcom Bosom Buddies, plays Troy Chesterfield, host of The Hollywood Television Showcase. He later appeared as astronaut Pete Conrad in "From the Earth to the Moon". * Football player/commentator Howie Long appears as Mr. White's driver/partner Lloyd in the extended cut; his part was entirely cut from the theatrical release. * Bryan Cranston appears as astronaut Gus Grissom during The Hollywood Television Showcase scenes. He later appeared as astronaut Buzz Aldrin in From the Earth to the Moon. * Clint Howard, the brother of Ron Howard, appears as a KJZZ Disk Jockey. Howard played EECOM Paul Lucas in From the Earth to the Moon and Sy Liebergot in Apollo 13. Both characters were EECOM for the Apollo program, with Paul Lucas being a fictional character. * Kevin Pollak (Apollo Program Manager Joe Shea in From the Earth to the Moon) appears as Victor 'Boss Vic Koss' Kosslovich * Gedde Watanabe who starred with Hanks & Rita Wilson in "Volunteers" appears as a Playtone photographer. * Chris Ellis as Phil Horace, the band's first manager. Ellis had previously acted in Apollo 13 with Tom Hanks, as Mercury Seven astronaut Deke Slayton. He later appeared with Tom Hanks as Agent Hanratty's FBI supervisor in Catch Me If You Can. * Marc McClure as the Hollywood Showcase Director; McClure had previously acted in Apollo 13 with Hanks, as Flight Director Glynn Lunney Production and music The movie features original music by Tom Hanks, Adam Schlesinger, Rick Elias, Scott Rogness, Mike Piccirillo, Gary Goetzman and Howard Shore. In the movie, The Wonders rise to brief stardom on the strength of "That Thing You Do", a song written as a wistful ballad but which becomes an uptempo rocker during the band's first performance at a talent show. Written and composed for the film by Adam Schlesinger, bassist for Fountains of Wayne and Ivy and released on the film's soundtrack, the song became a genuine hit for The Wonders in 1996 (the song peaked at #41 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, #22 on the Adult Contemporary charts, #18 on the Adult Top 40, and #24 on the Top 40 Mainstream charts). The track was nominated for a 1996 Golden Globe Award as well as a 1996 Academy Award for Best Original Song. Mike Viola of The Candy Butchers provided the lead vocals for the Wonders. In the film, the title song is referenced with "All My Only Dreams" as the B-side. The actual 45 RPM single, released to record stores in North America, features "Dance With Me Tonight" as its B-side. The song has since been recorded by The Knack and Bubblegum Lemonade. The Wonders are also seen playing the song, "Little Wild One." This was written by the band Gigolo Aunts as a "faux-Beatles"-style tune at the request of their record label to be submitted for consideration for inclusion in the film. The song that plays during the film's opening credits, "Lovin' You Lots and Lots," is credited to the fictitious Norm Wooster Singers and was actually written by Hanks. This song is a parody of Ray Conniff, Mitch Miller, and other practitioners of the "beautiful music" or proto-Muzak formats that were a staple of adult radio during the early '60s such as on KPOL (AM)1540 in Los Angeles. Hanks also composed Guy's jazzy signature drum solo, "I Am Spartacus." The ballad "My World Is Over" by Diane Dane seems inspired by the compositions of Burt Bacharach and Hal David, and the vocal performance is strongly reminiscent of Jackie DeShannon. Some music was written for the film by Lee Hartney from The Smith Street Band but didn't make the final cut. The tour and TV appearance are done in the authentic style of rock bands of the mid-1960s, including Go-Go girls, elaborate sharing of microphones, and formal clothing in various matching colors. The character of fictional Pittsburgh disc jockey "Boss Vic Koss" whose actual last name was "Kosslovich" may be inspired by real-life Pittsburgh radio personality "Mad Mike Metro," who worked at WZUM in the 60s. His actual last name was "Metrovich." The song "Voyage Around the Moon" by the fictional band Saturn 5 closely resembles "Pipeline" by The Chantays. The scene where The Wonders are miming the instrumental tune "Shrimp Shack" during the filming of a beach party film titled Weekend at Party Pier is an overt reference to the scene in Pajama Party wherein The Nooney Rickett 4 play the instrumental song Beach Ball. The (fictional) Wonders There were at least two real bands named the Wonders who made the record charts at various radio stations in the early '60s. One had a ballad titled "With These Hands" (b/w "Please Don't Cry"; Bamboo 523) that was played by KCRG in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, in the fall of 1962. The other Wonders had a regional hit record called "Say There" (b/w "Marilyn"; Colpix 699), released by Colpix Records in August 1963. Little is known about these Wonders, except that they were probably from Ohio or Pennsylvania; "Say There" hit the Top 20 at WCOL in Columbus, Ohio, and made the Top 30 at KQV in Pittsburgh. (There is a scene in the film in which a disc jockey at WCOL is seen playing "That Thing You Do!")Both records by the real Wonders can be found on YouTube. There are numerous references to The Beatles in the storyline: * Both bands lost their original bass player and replaced their original drummer. * White is modeled on Brian Epstein and in the extended cut is shown to have a boyfriend (Epstein was gay). * Guy Patterson was modeled on the experience of Jimmie Nicol replacing Ringo Starr for one tour. * The "Careful girls, he's engaged" caption under Mattingly's name is a reference to the "Sorry girls, he's married" caption under John Lennon's name when The Beatles [[The Ed Sullivan Show#The Beatles| appeared on The Ed Sullivan Show]]. * Faye is mistaken for a fan is and prevented by the police from following the band. A similar incident happened to Cynthia Lennon. Soundtrack The soundtrack album (released under the Play-Tone name in conjunction with Epic Records) was also a hit, peaking at #21 on the ''Billboard'' 200 albums chart. The CD artwork is a replica of the fictional Play-Tone label used in the movie, and the liner notes are done in a mockumentary style, as if the Wonders had been a real group and the events of the film had actually happened. Hanks later used the success of That Thing You Do! as a spring-board to launch the actual Playtone Records label, through which the soundtracks of all his subsequent films, and other films like Bring It On and television programs like The Sopranos were released as albums. Track listing Reception The film was well received by critics and currently holds a 93% fresh rating at Rotten Tomatoes based on 56 reviews, the site's consensus reads, "A light, sweet, and thoroughly entertaining debut for director Tom Hanks, That Thing You Do! makes up in charm what it lacks in complexity". The movie debuted at No. 3. It was moderately successful at the box office, grossing $25,857,416 domestically and $8,728,000 abroad for a worldwide gross of $34,585,416. The film is recognized by American Film Institute in this list: * 2004: AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs: ** "That Thing You Do!" – Nominated Home media Initial release That Thing You Do! was first released in mid-1997 on VHS. In 1998, the film became available in the DIVX format (as with all 20th Century Fox films), rather than DVD. First DVD After DIVX failed, the film was released onto DVD on June 5, 2001. It included the featurette "The Making of That Thing You Do!," and two music videos. Extended Edition DVD On May 8, 2007, Tom Hanks' Extended Edition was released on DVD. The film's theatrical cut and an extended cut with 39 additional minutes of deleted scenes are included. Many of the deleted scenes are devoted to character development. A tastefully steamy look at Guy's "make-out" session with Tina at his apartment is included. The extended version also goes more in-depth with Guy's developing relationship with Faye (via mild flirting) and his deteriorating relationship with Tina, as well as Tina's budding relationship with her dentist, Dr. Collins. It also suggests that the character portrayed by Tom Hanks (Mr. White) is not only gay but in a relationship with a man played by former NFL defensive lineman Howie Long. More camera time is also devoted to the romance between the bass player and one of the singers of the Chantrellines. In the theatrical cut, this romance was depicted mainly as an unrequited crush on the part of the bass player; in the extended cut it is clearly shown that his efforts were successful. At the end of the Extended Edition, rather than becoming a studio drummer on the recommendation of Del Paxton, Guy becomes a disc jockey for the jazz station KJZZ and records a documentary series of interviews with legendary jazz musicians. 2007 DVD repackage re-release That Thing You Do! was packaged with Bachelor Party and The Man with One Red Shoe in the Tom Hanks Triple Feature DVD anthology set. The actual DVD appears to be the original 2001 disc, with the featurette and music videos. Blu-ray release 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment released the film on Blu-ray on April 2, 2013. The Blu-ray includes the Theatrical and Extended cuts as well as all of the bonus features found on the 2-Disc DVD. See also * Playtone References External links * * * * * Category:1990s musical films Category:1990s romantic comedy films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American rock music films Category:Directorial debut films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:Films about music and musicians Category:Films about percussion and percussionists Category:Films directed by Tom Hanks Category:Films set in Pennsylvania Category:Films set in 1964 Category:Film scores by Howard Shore Category:Screenplays by Tom Hanks Category:Films produced by Gary Goetzman Category:Playtone films Category:Films produced by Tom Hanks Category:The Beatles music Category:1996 films